1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sewing machine, more particularly relates to an embroidering sewing machine having a needle vertically reciprocated relative to a work held on an embroidering frame to be stitched and an embroidering frame driver including a carriage which is operatively connected to the embroidering frame and is operated in synchronism with vertical reciprocation of the needle to move in a first direction and in a second direction normal to the first direction, thereby to move the embroidering frame in accordance with the movement of the carriage relative to the needle.
2. Prior Art
It has been generally known that the embroidering sewing machine has a driver for drivingly moving embroidering frame holding a work to be stitched. The embroidering frame driver includes a carriage operatively connected to the embroidering frame and is operated in synchronism with vertical reciprocation of the needle to move in a first direction (X-direction) and in a direction (Y-direction) normal to the first direction. The embroidering frame driver is normally arranged in a base of the sewing machine or in a casing which is separated from the sewing machine. In any case, the carriage is partly extended out of the base or the casing to hold the embroidering frame which is to be moved in accordance with movement of the carriage relative to the needle.
Therefore, the area where the embroidering frame driver including a carriage can move is determined by the size of sewing machine or by the size of the embroidering frame driver because the embroidering frame driver can not move the machine beyond a limited size of the base of the sewing machine or a limited size of separate casing in which the embroidering frame driver is housed. This makes it impossible to continuously stitch a large sized pattern without interruption of stitching operation. In order to stitch a large sized pattern, it has been required to reset the work to the embroidering frame so often while the sewing machine is stopped until the pattern is completed.
For the purpose of solving this problem, it has been designed to enlarge the base of sewing machine or the separate casing in which the embroidering frame is housed, thereby to enlarge the area where stitching operation is performed. Such a sewing machine will be inevitably bulky and heavy and, therefore, will not be adapted to being used in the houses in general.
The invention has been provided to eliminate the defects and disadvantages of the prior art.
It is, therefore, an object of the invention to provide an embroidering sewing machine which may stitch a large sized pattern continuously without interruption of stitching operation halfway for resetting a work to the embroidering frame.
It is another object of the invention to provide an embroidering sewing machine which is compact is structure and smooth in operation.
It is another object of the invention to provide a embroidering sewing machine including a carriage assembly which accomplish a amplified motion exceeding the size of the carriage assembly per se.
It is still another object of the invention to make it possible to use a relatively large sized embroidering frame to stitch a relatively large sized pattern.
For attaining the objects, the embroidering sewing machine of the invention having an embroidering frame for holding the work to be stitched, comprises a first drive means operated in synchronism with vertical reciprocating movement of a needle to move the embroidering frame in a first direction and a second drive means operated in synchronism with vertical reciprocating movement of the needle to move the embroidering frame in a second direction normal to the first direction, wherein: at least one of said first and second drive means comprises; a movable means which reciprocatingly moves in a limited area in said first or second direction, and a motion amplifying means to amplify the movement of said movable means and transmit it to said embroidering frame, thereby to move said embroidering frame in the range exceeding said limited area.